Mini Ruzek
by SamA3642
Summary: Sophia Ruzek is Adam's seven-year-old niece, only the team doesn't know. The only person who knows is Hank. After an attempt was made Adam's secret comes out. Follow the journey as little Sophia grows up with her uncle and gets a new family.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day at the 21st District, Adam Ruzek had just come back from furlough. His sister had died in a car accident and now he has custody of his seven-year-old niece, Sophia. His niece's father isn't around so he's the father figure in her life. The young detective had also been keeping her a secret from his team, the only person who knows is Voight.

He checked the time to see 2:15, it was time to go pick his niece up from school and then take her to Med for her appointment with Sarah. Getting up from his desk the young detective walked to his boss's office, he knocked and Hank looked up. The older Sergeant signed for him to enter the office. Adam walked in and closed the door sitting down.

"What's up Adam?" Hank asked.

"I gotta go pick Sophia up from school and take her to Med for her appointment with Dr. Reese". Adam says.

"Alright, I'll cover for you if they ask. How are you guys doing?"

"Ok, I guess. Soph is still having nightmares every night not that I blame her, Dr. Reese thinks she could be having separation anxiety. Every time I take her to school she begs me not to leave her, she wants to come to work with me. I'm not ready to bring her here yet, I don't wanna expose her to this yet".

"I understand, you wanna protect her. There's nothing wrong with that, Adam there's gonna be a time when you're gonna have to tell the others. You know as well as I do, secrets come out eventually".

"I don't know how to tell them, I didn't know how to tell you. I just can't come out and say, 'hey guys how's the case going, oh by the way I now have custody of my seven-year-old niece'

"I'm sure you'll find a way to tell them. Take the rest of the afternoon off, I'll be by you're place later so we can discuss options".

"Thanks, boss".

"You're welcome, go on before you're late".

Adam nodded and left his boss's office, he went to grab his jacket and keys and left. Everyone was confused about why he was leaving.

"Where's he going?" Jay asked.

"Not a clue". Antonio replies.

"Don't worry about where Ruzek is going, it's personal. Just get back to work". Hank tells everyone.

They did as their boss told them, Alvin looked at his friend he knew that Hank was covering for Ruzek. He just didn't know why. Getting up from his desk he went to his friend's office and closed the door. Hank looked up to see his friend.

"What's up Al?" Hank asked.

"What's going on with Ruzek? Is he in trouble?" Alvin replies.

"He's not in trouble he told me he had something to take care of, it's personal".

"Hank what's really going on, he's been on furlough for almost a month, he's depressed every time he's here, and he goes somewhere every day at this exact time. Whatever it is you can tell me".

The older Sergeant sighed sadly. "Adam's sister died in a car accident, a drunk driver hit her dead on they pronounced her at Med. His niece, Sophia was with her mother that day. He's been taking care of her since Emma died. Adam asked me not to tell you all, he wanted to do it. He just doesn't wanna expose her to all this and I agree with him, he's doing everything to protect her. He'll tell the others eventually, he doesn't know how to tell them. The kid barely knew how to tell me, don't be mad at him Al he had to protect his family".

"I understand man, I ain't mad at the kid. We would have done the same thing".

"I'm heading by there later, wanna tag along?"

"Sure".

Truth be told Alvin was very worried about Adam, he wasn't acting like himself for a while and now he knew why. The older detective went back to his desk.

Meanwhile

Adam was driving to his niece's school, he was trying to remain calm for her. He wanted to break down so many times but had remained strong for her. The school doors then opened and a wave of kids came running out, little Sophia Ruzek came out holding her head down she was still very depressed about her mother. The young detective saw his niece upset and went over to her.

"Soph, you ok darling?" Adam asked her gently.

The seven-year-old looked up at her uncle and jumped him into a hug. "I-I...miss...mommy!"

A lump formed in his throat, he swallowed it and just stroked her hair back. "I know you do munchkin, I miss her too. Hey, Grandpa Hank is gonna come to visit us later".

Sophia sniffed. "Really?"

"Really".

"Uncle Adam, how come I can't go to work with you?"

"Because my work is really dangerous sometimes and I don't want you getting hurt".

"Are you gonna keep me safe from bad guys?"

"Of course I will, nobody will ever hurt you".

Sophia bit her lip, she had been keeping a secret from her uncle she didn't know how to tell him exactly. Adam saw the look on her face change and wondered what was wrong.

"Soph, what's wrong sweetie?"

"You're gonna get mad at me".

"Why would I get mad at you?"

Before Sophia could reply a car drove by and gunshots rang out, Adam quickly brought Sophia close to his chest.

"Uncle Adam! What's going on?"

He managed to put her in the back seat of the car on the floor, he bent down to her level. He saw the pure terror written on her face.

"Soph, I need you to listen to me, sweetheart. Stay here and stay down, don't come out until I come back".

"I'm scared, Uncle Adam".

"Honey, I need you to call Grandpa Hank and tell him to get everyone down here".

"Don't leave me".

"I'll be right back. Just stay here".

He passed her his phone and closed the door locking it, Sophia then called Hank.

"Grandpa Hank, help. I'm scared".

Adam pulled his gun out, the car stopped firing shots for a second. He was taking a great risk here, taking a deep breath he came from around the car and the gunshots started again. The young detective started firing his weapon, he ended up with a couple bullets in his shoulder and one in his stomach, he was on the street bleeding out while his niece sat in the car. He was struggling to stay awake.

"Soph...I'm sorry".

District 21

Hank was in his office going over a file, he heard his phone ringing without, seeing who it was he answered it.

-Voight. Hank answered.

-Grandpa Hank, help. I'm scared. Sophia came on terrified.

That caused Hank to get very worried, he got up and put his jacket on.

-Soph, sweetheart what's wrong? Where's your uncle?

-A car came up and I heard shots, Uncle Adam told me to hide and call you. I'm really scared.

-Calm down honey, calm down. I'm getting everyone and heading there. Where are you guys?

-At my school. I think they stopped, I'm gonna go check on Uncle Adam.

-No, Sophia stay in the car until we get there.

Hank heard a door open and close then heard Sophia scream. -Uncle Adam!

-Sophia, talk to me sweetie what's wrong.

He walked out of his office and signed for his team to follow him, they were all confused but followed him.

-Uncle Adam, he won't get up. He's bleeding. Uncle Adam! Wake up! I think he's asleep Grandpa Hank.

-Were on our way honey, I'll stay on the phone with you.

-He's bleeding really bad and he won't wake up.

Hank quickly pulled out his radio. "This is Sergeant Hank Voight of Intelligence, I need an ambulance at Chicago Central Elementary, I got a detective down!"

"Copy Sergeant, bus en route".

-Grandpa Hank? Grandpa Hank! Sophia cried.

-I'm here sweetheart, I'm here. I called an ambulance for your uncle. Honey, I know you don't wanna leave your uncle but can you find a safe place to hide and I'll find you when we get there.

-I don't wanna leave him.

-I know sweet pea, it's just until we get there.

-He told me to hide on the floor in the car.

-Alright go there and we'll be there as soon as we can.

-You'll stay on the phone with me?

-Of course, I will.

-Grandpa Hank, I hear sirens. Is that you?

-It might be the ambulance honey if it's who I think it is you can trust them.

While

The ambulance pulled up, Gabby and Brett hopped out to see Adam lying on the ground bleeding out. They quickly got to work.

"Adam, hey you awake". Gabby says.

The young detective was looking around blindly.

" S-Soph…Sophia? W-where's Sophia?" Adam asked weakly.

"Who's Sophia?" Brett asked gently.

"Tell…her…I-I'm…sorry".

"Adam! Come on stay with us. What can you tell us about Sophia". Gabby spoke.

" S-she's…my…niece".

That had stunned both women, they didn't know Adam had a niece. They didn't know he had a sibling. Gabby saw a little trail of blood going to his car, she opened the door and saw the scared little girl on the floor.

"W-who are you? Where's Uncle Adam?" Sophia asked scared.

"My name's Gabby, are you Sophia?" Gabby asked softly.

Gabby could hear Hank trying to talk to her and she heard the voice.

"Can I see you're phone, honey?"

The seven-year-old went back to the phone. -Grandpa Hank, there's a lady here. I think wants to talk to you.

-What's her name sweet pea? Hank asked.

-Gabby.

-It's ok honey, you can give her the phone, she's a good person you can trust her.

The little girl handed the phone over to the paramedic, Gabby smiled as she took the phone.

-Hank, it's Gabby. Brett is tending to Adam now, what do you want me to do as far as Sophia? Gabby spoke.

-Can you watch her? We're almost there.

-We gotta transport Adam soon.

-I see you guys, we're coming.

Gabby saw the intelligence unit rolling up, Hank didn't even stop his car when he hopped out and headed over to where Gabby was.

"Soph, look who's here". Gabby tells the young girl softly.

Sophia saw Hank coming into view, the little girl saw him and jumped him in a hug.

"Grandpa Hank!" Sophia cried.

The older man wrapped his arms around the scared seven-year-old, he stroked her hair back gently.

"It's ok sweetie, you're both gonna be ok now". Hank soothed her.

He looked back at Gabby and nodded, she then went back to help work on Adam, she saw the others starting to look and they all looked highly confused.

"Who are they?"

Hank looked back to see his team gathering around, Sophia just shrank into Hank's hold. She held onto him for dear life.

"That's mine and your uncle's team wanna meet them?"

"They're not gonna hurt me? Are they?"

"No honey, they won't. I'll be right here the whole time".

"Ok".

The older man carried the little girl over to where the others are, Gabby and Brett had left transporting Adam. It broke Sophia's heart to see her uncle like that, she laid her head on Hank's shoulder.

"I want Uncle Adam".

"I know sweet pea, I know. The doctors have to fix him so he can get better".

"Can we go see him?"

"Yeah, we can go see him".

"Who's this Sarge?" Antonio asked.

He adjusted Sophia in his arms and held her protectively. "This is Sophia Ruzek. She's Adam's niece".

Everyone was shocked, they didn't know what to do or say, Sophia looked at them and raised her head from Hank's shoulder.

"Don't be mad at Uncle Adam, he was only trying to keep me safe". Sophia tells them.

"Antonio, you're in charge. Work the scene, gather everything you guys can and head back to the District". Hank told the senior detective.

"What about you?" Jay asked.

"I'm taking Sophia to the hospital to get looked at and to see Ruzek".

"Go we got this". Antonio spoke.

Hank walked over to his car and strapped Sophia into the back and drove off heading to the hospital. The team then started to work the scene.

"Whoever it was stopped pretty fast, check out these tire marks". Kevin said.

"Who'd Adam piss off enough to do this?" Kim asked, worried about her boyfriend.

"That could be a very long list, could be anyone who we put away or he put away. We made a lot of enemies one of them could have done it". Jay answered.

"So Adam takes Sophia and gets her to safety, he then waits for his chance and starts firing his weapon. He takes a few bullets". Antonio started.

"You think Sophia could know something?" Hailey asked.

"Only one way to know, talk to her".

Chicago Med

Hank had arrived at the hospital, he held onto Sophia's hand as they walked inside. Maggie had seen them walk in.

"Hank, you should know Adam was taken straight to surgery when he got here". Maggie told the older Sergent.

"Is there any word on him?" Hank asked.

"Not yet".

"Is Natalie around? I wanna get Sophia looked at making sure she's ok".

"Of course, I'll page her".

"Thanks, Maggie".

"No problem".

Sophia held her head down as she held onto Hank's hand, the older man looked down at his surrogate granddaughter and bent down to her level.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Hank asked her gently.

"Are you gonna get mad at me?" Sophia asked carefully.

"Honey, why would I get mad at you?"

Her bottom lip started wobbling. "Because what happened to Uncle Adam was my fault".

"No Soph, it wasn't you're fault sweetie".

"Yes it was, I was finally gonna tell Uncle Adam today before everything happened".

"What were you gonna tell him?"

"That someone has been following me. Following us. I couldn't tell him before".

"Why not?"

"The man told me if I told, he'd find me and take me away. I didn't wanna get taken, Grandpa Hank".

"Hey nobody is gonna ever take you away, not if your uncle, myself, or the others have anything to say about it".

"I was gonna tell him today but that happened".

"The man, did you see what he looked like?"

Before Sophia could speak a man came running in, out of breath. He was a tall, Caucasian guy with brown hair, green eyes, he had an athletic build, he wore a blue shirt, black jeans that were tattered, and sneakers that were falling apart.

"Sophia!" The guy said.

The seven-year-old then fully hid behind Hank, she gripped his jacket. The older Sergeant then stood up looking at the guy he made sure to keep Sophia behind him out of harm's way.

"Who are you?" Hank asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm Ryan Parker, I'm Sophia's father".


	2. Chapter 2

Hank narrowed his eyes at this guy, he made sure to keep Sophia right behind him. This prick wasn't getting anywhere near his granddaughter. He quickly picked her up and carried her over to Maggie.

"Maggie, you mind taking Sophia to get a snack". Hank says.

The head nurse looked back to see the guy and nodded. "Of course, come on honey you can have whatever you want".

The older man set the seven-year-old down, Sophia just clung to Hank's leg.

"I don't want you to go Grandpa Hank". Sophia spoke.

"I'll be right back sweetie, I promise. Ms. Maggie will watch you". Hank tells her softly.

"Promise you'll be back?"

"I promise".

"Is Grandpa Bob coming to?"

Hank then made a mental note of calling Adam's father. "He's coming to".

Sophia then took a hold of Maggie's hand and walked away, Hank smiled then when he turned around he viciously glared at this prick and went over to him.

"Let's take a walk". Hank said dangerously.

"I wanna see Sophia". Ryan spoke.

The older man then roughly grabbed Parker by his hair and practically dragged him outside away from the hospital so Sophia doesn't see. Ryan then tried to make a move at Hank but he stopped when he saw the murderous glare on the older man's face.

"I just wanna see my kid man, no harm no foul".

"You don't deserve to see Sophia, not after everything you did".

Ryan scoffed. "I didn't do anything".

"I looked into you, Ryan Parker, 35. You have an arrest record longer than my arms, assault, assault and battery, battery with a deadly weapon, drug possessions. You ended up doing 3 years in Statesville for aggravated kidnapping, aggravated rape. You honestly think I'll let you near that little girl, who happens to be _my_ granddaughter".

"I'm her father! I have a right to see her".

"Buddy in my book you lost that right a long time ago".

"Who the hell are you?"

"I guess you never heard of me, my name's Hank Voight and if you go a foot near Sophia or Adam, I'll drop you before you could even blink".

"You can't keep me from my daughter".

"Watch me and if you try anything, you'll be going for a ride. So do all of us a favor and go back to wherever the hell you came from before I personally make you disappear".

"This ain't over".

"Walk away. Now".

Once the bastard walked away Hank then pulled his phone out and called Adam's father, he walked back in. Sophia was sitting at the nurse's desk eating some trail mix and sipping on some water, Maggie went over to the older Sergeant.

"How's Sophia?" Hank asked.

"She's alright. I was able to get an update on Adam". Maggie replies.

"How is he?"

"Connor said he's doing well, the bullets didn't hit anything major. Surgery should be done within the next 20 minutes or so. Have you contacted his family?"

"Yeah, his father is on the way".

"How have they been since the accident?"

"Not good. Adam, he comes to work trying to hold it together but I know deep down he's still upset I don't blame him. He said that um Soph has been having nightmares and that she's been seeing Dr. Reese since the accident".

"I remember that day, just awful".

"What happened exactly, Adam and Sophia refuse to talk about it".

"Car hit them dead on, the driver was long gone before anyone arrived at the scene so we don't know if he was under the influence or not. Emma...she was already dead they pronounced her when they got here. Little Sophia, she had a few bumps, bruises, couple scratches, and a broken arm. Poor thing was terrified, we didn't tell her about Emma till Adam got here".

"Thanks, Maggie".

"Not a problem".

"Hank!" A voice called out.

He turned around to see Adam's father, Bob there. Hank had gone over to the older Ruzek.

"Bob, I need you to calm down. Sophia is still scared as it is". Hank tells him.

"What the hell happened?"

"Adam was picking Sophia up from school, there was a car who started shooting. He got Soph to safety, he ended up taking three bullets, one to the shoulder and to the abdomen. Maggie just updated me the surgery is going fine the bullets didn't hit anything major, he should be out in 20 minutes or so".

"Where's Sophia?"

"She's with Maggie. I wanna talk to you about Emma's accident"

"Hank please I can't".

"I'm sorry to do this but I think the accident and what happened today could be connected, I'm not sure".

"Emma was hitting the breaks when she got hit when the car was looked at, they noticed that the break had been tampered with. Whoever was driving the other car was long gone before anyone arrived at the scene. They said they had been going over 90 miles an hour". Bob started to break. "Emma was gone, she died on impact, Soph was hurt but she was alive".

"I'm very sorry for you're loss, all of you. Like I said these two things could be connected". A thought had popped into Hank's head. "What do you know about Sophia's father. Ryan Parker".

The older Ruzek scoffed. "He's a loser, he never hit Emma that I knew. She would have told me or Adam. I don't know what Emma ever saw in him. Why do you ask?"

"He showed up today, he wanted to see her".

"You didn't let him, did you?"

"No, absolutely not. Bob, have you ever looked into Parker at all?"

"I've been meaning to but never had the chance why".

"He can never and I mean ever go around Sophia".

"You looked into him?"

"I did. He's a dangerous guy from what I gathered from his rap sheet he was charged with assault, assault, and battery, battery with a deadly weapon, drug possessions. The list goes on. He did 3 years for aggravated kidnapping and rape".

Bob looked to his young granddaughter. "He didn't. Did he?"

"No".

"You get this son of a bitch Hank because if he hurts my granddaughter, you'll be arresting me".

"Bob let me and my team handle this, Adam and Sophia are gonna need you. Don't do anything you'll regret".

"Trust me, I won't regret doing anything".

Before Hank could say anything, Sophia saw her other grandfather and ran over to him with a huge smile on her face.

"Grandpa Bob". Sophia says excitedly.

"Hey sweet girl, how are you?" Bob asked his granddaughter, as he tucked some hair behind her ear.

"I'm ok but Uncle Adam got hurt and it was because of me".

"No honey, what happened to Adam wasn't you're fault".

"He's right sweetie, it wasn't you're fault". Hank tells her softly.

"But it was, I didn't tell him about the man following us".

"Soph, what all did he say to you?" Bob asked.

"He said if I told anyone, he'd come and take me away. He knows where we live, where you and Uncle Adam works, where I go to school. He said he'd hurt Uncle Adam if I told. I was scared to tell him, I didn't want to get taken away".

"Sweetheart, did he ever tell you his name or do you remember what he looked like?"

"It was the man who came here today, he told me that he was my dad".

Bob looked over to Hank with a look of anger but maintained his emotions in front of his granddaughter. Before either man could say anything the intelligence team had come in.

"How's Adam?" Kim asked, still worried.

"Still in surgery". Hank answered.

Everyone looked to Sophia, for the little girl to be Adam's niece she resembled him very well. Bob held his granddaughter protectively.

"Soph wanna meet your uncle's team?" Bob asked her.

She nodded and he set her down, she was completely nervous and shy around new people. Hank then came around and started to introduce each member of his team to the seven-year-old.

"Sophia this is Antonio Dawson, Jay Halstead, Kim Burgess, Kevin Atwater, and Hailey Upton". Hank introduced his team.

"Hi". Sophia says nervously.

They all said hello to the little girl, a couple of minutes later Connor had come down. Sophia stayed with Hank while Bob went to the surgeon.

"How's my son?" Bob asked.

"Adam is gonna be just fine, the bullets didn't hit anything major. He's not gonna be cleared for work anytime soon".

"Can we see him?"

"Of course, two at a time".

The older Ruzek looked back at Sophia. "Wanna go see Adam?"

"Yeah". Sophia says.

The little girl ran from Hank to Bob and the others watched as they walked away, the older Sergeant then gathered his team around.

"Sarge, we have nothing to go on. We're gonna need to talk to Sophia". Jay told his boss.

"No need, she told me. Someone has been following them both, this person knows where they live, where Ruzek and his father work, and where Sophia goes to school". Hank informs his team.

"Who's been following them?" Kevin asked.

"Sophia's father. Ryan Parker".

"You say, Ryan Parker?" Antonio asked.

"That's right. Why?"

"Back when I was in Vice, he was wanted for a triple homicide but we could never prove it was him. He's the kind of guy to not get his hands dirty. Disappeared for a bit. Probably went underground".

"That son of a bitch isn't to be anywhere near Sophia, she's going into protective custody. Jay, she is not to leave your sight for any reason what's so ever. Where she goes you go". Hank looked to Jay.

"Copy Sarge". Jay spoke.

"Why didn't Adam tell us?" Kevin asked, feeling hurt.

"He didn't want to expose Sophia to what we do, he knows the dangers of this job he didn't want it following him home". Hank explained.

"So where was he when he was on furlough?" Hailey asked.

"His sister, Emma was killed in a car accident. She died on impact, Sophia made it but was hurt. He's been dealing with a lot, don't jump down his throat when you see him".

Bob and Sophia got to Adam's room, the young detective was out cold. His shoulder was heavily bandgaed as was his midsection. He had breathing nostrils in his nose. The seven-year-old had went over and carefully as she could she got up next to Adam, she laid her head on his chest.

"Your gonna be ok Uncle Adam, you straong and brave just like Grandpa Bob and Grandpa Hank". Sophia says quietly to her uncle.

The older Ruzek had covered his little granddaughter up as she was slowly falling asleep on his son.

"Go to sleep sweet pea, I'm gonna be here". Bob tells Sophia.

"Is Grandpa Hank gonna be here to?" Sophia asked, her voice full of sleep.

"He's gonna be here to, so is everyone else".

"When's Uncle Adam gonna wake up?"

"I don't know honey".

"If he wakes up before me, can you wake me up?"

"Of course I will. You rest now sweetie".

"I love you Papa".

The older Ruzek went over and tucked the blanket around his son and granddaughter, he kissed both their heads.

"I love you to peanut".

He sat in the chair as he watched his son and grandchild sleep, Hank was appraoching the room. He saw his detective and surrogate granddaughter asleep he glanced to see Bob watching the two sleep. The older Sergeant softly knocked on the door getting his attention. Bob looked back to see Hank there.

"Hey". Bob greets him quietly.

"How are they?" Hank asked.

"Adam's good, he's stable. Sophia just went to sleep, she said if Adam woke up to wake her up".

Hank smiled then it dropped as he looked at the older Ruzek. "We should talk outside Bob".

"Is everything ok?"

"I don't want Soph overhearing any of it".

The two head outside the room and close the door so they don't disturb the two. Bob looked at his son's boss with a very concerned look.

"What is it Hank?"

"I'm putting you, Sophia, and Adam in protective custody until this blows over".

"I appreciate the concern Hank but I don't need protecting, my son and grandchild do".

"Bob don't fight me on this. Emma's gone, look where Adam is, Sophia got hurt once and was in the middle of a shootout. They could be coming for you next".

"Let them come for me, I'm not afraid".

"You know who is afraid? Sophia. She just lost her mother, her uncle was just shot, and now you wanna do something crazy".

"I wanna avenge my daughter's death! If you say Emma's accident and what happened today could be connected I want in on the case".

"You know as well as I do they won't let that happen, I can't and won't allow that to happen. I'd pull Adam off the case to. You're emotions are already clouding you're judgement".

"Hank you know what it's like to lose a child, there's a hole inside of you that never goes away. It grows bigger and bigger. When I lost Emma I almost died, but I held it together for my son and Sophia. I have a chance to finally end the bastard once and for all and you won't even let me do that".

"You're right, I do know what it's like, when my son died. My whole world fell apart. I know exactly what you're feeling but Bob you still have Adam and Sophia, they need you. I'm all asking is just stay with one of my detectives. They'll stay with you and Sophia and I'll have a detail here on Adam".

"Fine. You get the bastard who did this".

"Believe me I will".

It's been a few hours, Adam and Sophia were still asleep. Hank had convinced Bob to go get coffee that he'll watch the two. He was checking his phone for any updates from his team but there weren't any. A small groan had caught his attention, he looked over to see his detective waking up.

"Adam? Adam can you hear me". Hank says to the young detective.

Adam was slowly coming around, he heard a consisant beeping noise that was irrittaing as all holy hell. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry, he closed them for a moment and reopened them, he saw that he was in a hospital room and Hank was right there.

"Sarge. What the hell happened?" Adam asked weakly.

"You took a few bullets, one to the shoulder and two to the abdomen. Connor said the bullets didn't hit anything major, you'll be fine. You won't be back at work for a while". Hank explained.

Something just hit the young detective. "Sophia. Where is she? Is she ok?"

"Easy easy, she's right here. She's asleep. You got her out of the way in time".

Adam looked down at his sleeping niece, he then kissed her head and held her closely.

"She wasn't hit or anything?"

"No but, Sophia saw you on the street, she was covered in blood".

The young detective looked at his niece and kissed her head. "I didn't want her to see that".

Sighing Hank looked at Adam. "The others know about Sophia".

His head shot up, his eyes went wide he closed them tightly. "They hate me don't they?"

"No, they understand why you hid her from them. They aren't mad I explained everything".

"I was trying to protect her boss, it's my job".

"I understand Adam, I do".

Sophia then started to wake up, she heard voices the little girl brought her head up from her uncle's chest and rubbed her eyes.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank greeted his granddaughter.

"Hi Grandpa Hank". Sophia says sleepily.

"Look who's awake Soph".

She turned and saw her uncle wide awake. Adam smiled when he saw his niece smile, it was the best thing ever.

"Hey munchkin". Adan said to his niece.

"Uncle Adam!" The seven-year-old couldn't contain her excitement.

She carefully wrapped her arms around him and held onto him for dear life. A moment later Jay knocked on the door everyone turned to look at the detective.

"Hey Jay". Adam greeted his friend.

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked.

"It hurts but I'll manage".

Hank then took this time to get Sophia out of the room so he could talk to Adam.

"Halstead, why don't you take Sophia to the cafetria so she could eat something". Hank says to Jay.

"But I wanna stay with Uncle Adam". Sophia protested.

"I have to talk to him about grown up stuff sweetie".

"Can I come back?"

"Of course you can".

The little girl carefully climbed off the bed and headed over to Jay, Adam looked up at his friend for a moment.

"Jay you got a quick second before you go". Adam said.

"Sure, what's up bud?" Jay replies.

"You're one of my best friends, hell you're like my brother, but if anything happens to Sophia I will get out of this bed and kick you're ass".

"Duly noted. I'll bring her back in a little while".

The yound detective left with his friend's niece, Adam then looked at his boss a bit confused.

"Uh Sarge, what do we gotta talk about exactly?" Adam asked highly confused.

"Ryan Parker". Hank answered.

Meanwhile

Jay was walking with Sophia, they headed to the cafeteria, on the way they ended up running into Will.

"Hey, I heard about Adam. How is he?" Will asked his brother.

"He's gonna be ok, he's awake, stable and alert. He's talking to Voight about something". Jay answered his brother.

The older Halstead looked down at the seven-year-old and back to his brother with a raised eye brow.

"Long story".

"I gotta go check on a patient, we'll talk later".

"See ya".

Sophia took a hold of Jay's hand and started swinging it, she glanced up at him. "Jay, who was that you were talking to?"

"That was my brother Will, he's a doctor here".

"When I grow up, I wanna be a detective like my uncle".

"Adam is a very good detective".

Sophia stopped, she'd had been keeping another secret from her uncle. She bit her lip and looked up at Jay.

"Jay, have you ever kept a secret?"

"Yeah, I kept a lot of secrets. Why?"

"I've been keeping one from Uncle Adam and both my Grandpas".

That caused the detective to stop and bend down to her level. "What kind of secret?"

"I can't say?"

"Why not sweetie?"

"Because I'll get into trouble".

"Why would you get into trouble?"

"He told me if I told, he'd come back and get me. He told me that Uncle Adam would pay".

"Did he say what for?"

"No. This isn't the first time he came around, he came around before my mommy died. He came to our house they were yelling and screaming, the day we had the accident we were on our way to tell Uncle Adam but then we got hit".

Before Jay could speak, he heard a click. A click he was very familair with. He turned to see Ryan with a gun raised, he gently pushed Sophia behind him.

"Parker don't do this". Jay told the man.

"Just give me my kid and I'm gone". Ryan demanded.

"I can't do that and I won't do that".

"See the way I see it is, you got two choices. The easy way, you hand her over and nobody gets hurt or,the hard way. I take her by force and it gets messy real fast. So what will it be?"


End file.
